


I'm Sorry For Your Loss

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [54]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Marco was in an intense ping pong battle against Schenner while Colton was upstairs with the “adults”. Jaden had attempted to follow him upstairs but Brayden had whined and pouted and Jaden had sighed and settled himself back into the couch to cheer him on. Or pretend to cheer him on while talking to Robby.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz (mentioned), Colton Parayko/Marco Scandella
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sorry For Your Loss

Marco was in an intense ping pong battle against Schenner while Colton was upstairs with the “adults”. Jaden had attempted to follow him upstairs but Brayden had whined and pouted and Jaden had sighed and settled himself back into the couch to cheer him on. Or pretend to cheer him on while talking to Robby.

From upstairs Colton heard Brayden cheer and yell, “Jaden! Come kiss the Ping Pong Master!”

A chorus of groans was heard from the kids and Vince yelled, “There are young eyes here!”

“Get off me!” Robby’s voice yelled in response and Colton didn’t want to know.

Colton smiled softly as Marco came up the stairs and slumped onto the floor in front of Colton, tilting his head back against Colton’s knee and pouted up at him, “Schenner kicked my ass.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Colton replied, trying not to smile as he ran a hand through Marco’s hair.

“I’m sorry you can’t be the Ping Pong King’s boyfriend.”

“I’m sure Schwartzy will appreciate that title more.”

“He doesn’t,” Robby grinned as he entered the room.

“He chucked a ping pong ball at Schenner’s head when he called him that,” Dunner laughed.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Colton chuckled as Marco continued to pout.

“Kiss?”

Colton laughed but bent over and kissed Marco.

“Young eyes!” Dunner exclaimed, “What is it with you people?”

Colton pulled away and laughed.

Vince had his hands clamped over Robby’s eyes as the younger man struggled to free himself.

“Let him go,” O’Ry sighed, walking into the room.

Vince laughed as he did as he was told and Robby glared at him as he tried to fix his hair.

“You’ll always be the Ping Pong King to me, Marco,” Colton smiled down at him.

And Marco lit up in response.


End file.
